Rooftop
by MisukiAii
Summary: PWP, Haizaki x OC One-shot


Rooftop

Haizaki x OC

One-Shot

M

Character(s) maybe OC a-bit

OC Background.

Name – Rin Otome

Age – 17

Appearance – Short black bobbed hair, brown eyes. Petite in size, 5"3 in height, B-cup

Relation to KNB character – Girl friend

"Is Haizaki here?" A petite girl asked poking her head into the classroom.

"No, he may be at the rooftop" a classmate said, she nodded and walked off towards the stairwell.

Skipping up the steps, she burst open the rooftop doors and spotted a person laying on the ground with his jacket over his face.

"Haizakiii!" She yelled puffing her cheeks and stomped her way towards the muscular figure.

"Nadayo* Otome" he said as she ripped his jacket away and stood several inches away from his head.

Haizaki looked up and saw her panties. "Nice panties Otome." He said yawning before averting his gaze and closed his eyes.

Otome scoffed and crossed her arms. "Haizaki, you said that you would take me on a date today." She said scoffing.

She complained " You are so lazy and violent, never wanting to do anything except for food, basketball and sex that reminds me no sex for a month because you didn't take me out today." Puffing her cheeks and plopped down next to him.

He sprung up when he heard no sex. "What?!" He yelled turning his head to face her. "You are serious."

"I am" she hmphed and crossed her arms.

He scowled her and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her on him so she is now straddling his waist. He slipped his hands down to her hips and held her there. "Oii, Otome stop struggling." Haizaki said grasping her butt cheeks and rubbed them with his fingers.

She placed her arms on his chest and grinded against him. "Promise me that you will go to practice at-least." Running her hands over his cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sure, but I'm not promising that I will stay long." Adding more pressure to where his hands were.

"Fine." Otome said in his ear before pulling him into a kiss. He kissed back and bit her bottom lip making her gasp and create an opening for him to push his tongue into, she moaned softly and grinded against him harder.

"Fuck this." He said before flipping them over and groped her breasts while spreading her legs so he is between them. Ripping her shirt open he began to trail his hands all over her body and leave love bites all over. Thighs, chest, valley, navel, collarbone nowhere was untouched. He pulled her bra down to reveal her milky breasts and pink nipples. Taking one into his mouth and the other into his hand he tugged, pull and pinched her breast.

"An-, Sho stop teasing already and get inside of me." She moaned out and arched her back from the ground. She looked at him lustfully with her chocolate brown eyes. Otome pulled him into a kiss and undid his shirt. Running her hands over his muscular back she unbuckled the belt and rubbed her hand against his member.

"Hard already?" she smirked looking at him. He rolled his eyes and unzipped her skirt. He started with fingering with the band of her panties. He ripped her panties and plunged one finger into her sex. She gasped clutching his shoulders for support and clenched around him.

He moved his finger in and out of her slowly. "It's been too long, Look how tight you are." Haizaki said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sliding in another finger he moved a bit fast but still at a slow pace. He flicked her clit making her arch her back even more, he took a nipple into his mouth as he played with her and watched her face of pleasure.

Pulling his pants down along with his boxers he pulled her closer to him and propped her legs on his shoulders and slowly entered her she moaned loudly and clamped one hand over her mouth. He moved slowly at first then fast and slowing down when she almost reaches her peak.

"This is not fair." She moaned out as he continued to thrust into her. "Oh it isn't?" he said continuing. She moaned over and over until she reached her breaking point and clenched around his member really tight and climaxed. He groaned slowing down his pace and released his seed in her.

Keeping himself on his elbows and they gasp for air, obviously out of breath. He rolled onto the side of her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Well that was fun." He said before chuckling.

She just smiled and tangled her legs with his and laid her head on his chest. He grabbed his school jacket and put it over her.

A few minutes of peace passed by, then school bell rung indicating that it was the end of the day. They both groan and reluctantly got up to put on their clothes.

She grabbed his uniform jacket and buttoned it before sliding into her skirt. Picking up her panties that now look like a piece of rag she said "I really liked these panties, you are going with me to buy new ones after practice you idiot."

He rolled his eyes and buttoned his shirt before buckling himself up. He picked up his bag and rummaged through them and fished out pink lace panties and tossed it at her. "Here, I have a backup."

She looked at him shocked and slowly clapped her hands. "You totally planned this didn't you?"

"Hm."

Was all he said before wrapping his arms around her shoulder and led them out of the roof top.

**End**


End file.
